


i won't hesitate no more, no more ('cos baby i'm yours)

by Silver_Tree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Kim Jongin is Whipped, Angst and attempted humor, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh Sehun is Bad At Feelings, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, but it's nasty yall, no beta we die like men, some dirty talk, the "I slept with my boss!au" no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tree/pseuds/Silver_Tree
Summary: He fucked up. Oh, he fucked up good.How is it even possible for Sehun to be this unlucky? He wasn’t supposed to see the guy ever again so why the fuck is he standing in front of him right now? And how does he look even better than he did two days ago when he was fucking Sehun to the mattress?Priorities, Sehun, he reminds himself, swallowing thickly. Remember your priorities and think of a way to get the fuck out of this situation.“Sehun”, the short, brown-haired man, Jongdae, says, smiling widely as if he just hadn’t doomed Sehun to hell.“Meet your new boss, Kim Jongin.”Or, in which Sehun applies for a new job only to find out that his boss happens to be his last one-night-stand. And unfortunately—or not—Jongin doesn’t seem to be too keen on letting it stay as one.





	i won't hesitate no more, no more ('cos baby i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did instead of writing continuation to my other stories - a filthy story with attempted humor and lots of cursing, enjoy lmao
> 
> And yeah, no proof reader so please bear through the possible grammar mistakes and if you find them, please do point them out so I can fix them^-^
> 
> Title taken from Jason Mraz 'I'm yours'

He fucked up. Oh, he fucked up  _good_.

 _Baekhyun’s going to enjoy this story,_  Sehun absently muses to himself as he lets his eyes fall on the russet man in front of him. He purses his lips ever so slightly, meeting the other’s eyes only for a second before turning back to Jongdae.

_Please don’t say he’s someone important._

How is it even possible for Sehun to be this unlucky? He’s had his fair share of unfortunate incidents—all which he blames on his asshole of a friend, Baekhyun—, but  _this_  is something he could have done without. C’mon, he wasn’t supposed to see the guy ever again, so why the fuck is he standing in front of him right now? And how does he look even better than he did two days ago when he was fucking Sehun to the mattress? That shouldn’t be possible.

 _Priorities, Sehun,_  he reminds himself, swallowing thickly.  _Remember your priorities and think of a way to get the fuck out of this situation._

“Sehun”, the short, brown-haired man, Jongdae, says, smiling widely as if he hadn’t just doomed Sehun to hell. “Meet your new boss, Kim Jongin.”

Great.

The raven-haired man almost chokes on air, letting out a litany of weak coughs that make Jongdae frown in worry and Jongin raise his brow, unimpressed. That only makes Sehun feel worse because  _what a dick. How the fuck can he act so nonchalant?_

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asks, resting his hand on Sehun’s shoulder.

“I-I’m fine”, Sehun is quick to reassure, offering the shorter man a tense smile before turning to Jongin.  _Don’t do anything stupid,_  he tells himself.  _You need this job. You_ really _need this job_.

So, quickly collecting himself—because he’s a  _goddamn_  twenty-five-year-old adult, he can do this—Sehun bows his head respectively, eyes focusing on the most likely very expensive shoes the man is wearing. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, um…” Jongin glances at Jongdae—hah, as if he wouldn’t know Sehun’s name—who is quick to explain.

“Oh Sehun!” the shorter man says, grinning as he pats Sehun on the shoulder. “This is Oh Sehun, one of our new workers. He’ll be assigned to work on Chanyeol’s floor of the company, sir.”

“I see”, the russet hums, turning his piercing eyes back on Sehun at the same time the raven head turns his gaze away. Ah, wouldn’t you look at that? The coffee maker has never looked more beautiful.  _I should get one of my own_ , Sehun thinks, trying not to sweat or maybe fall on his knees because Jongin’s gaze on him wants to make him do exactly that.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Oh Sehun. I think it will be…  _interesting_  to have you here. I hope you’ll enjoy working with us and please do come and tell me if Chanyeol troubles you.” Jongin sends him a smirk that’s a little too familiar, before nodding at Jongdae and excusing himself.

As they watch him go, the shorter man pokes Sehun’s side weakly with his elbow. “I understand why you were shocked to see him”, Jongdae purrs cheekily, his glimmering eyes glancing up at Sehun.

The raven head can feel himself starting to sweat again even though he had just sighed in relief.  _Does he know? Did Jongin tell his workers about that night_? he wonders, heart beating loudly in his ears.  _No, he wouldn’t do that, would he? That’d be bad for his public image._

Though, Sehun didn’t know who the CEO of the Kim-company even was until a minute ago. So, he has no idea what kind of a public image Jongin has—maybe he’s very open about who he sleeps with and  _fuck_ , if that’s the case then…

“Mr. Kim is quite young to be a CEO. I bet you’re used to seeing crusty old men, but this isn’t the place for that”, Jongdae continues and Sehun almost cries out of relief.

“Y-yeah totally, that’s exactly what I was thinking about…” the raven head chuckles nervously.

Jongdae nods along, brushing off Sehun’s poor act as a nervous habit. “He might not be an old man, but he is a little crusty, so watch out. Kim Jongin is the one guy you don’t want to mess with in this company because he’s the one who’ll get you fired in seconds. But you know, as long as you do your job well, he’ll stay neutral with you. And luckily you’re working as Chanyeol’s assistant. He’s the most chill guy here.”

 _Nice,_  Sehun thinks.  _Maybe I don’t need to see him around, after all._

“But as Chanyeol’s personal assistant, you’ll be visiting the top floor a lot. Chanyeol is the marketing manager, he works closely with Mr. Kim and you’re going to be the one traveling between floors.”

 _Hah hah._  Sehun can feel a headache coming. _Does the world fucking hate me?_

“C’mon then, new guy. I’ll show you your office now and then you can get started! You’ll love it here, I’m sure.” Jongdae smiles cheerfully and Sehun finds it easy to return the gesture, although he doubts he’ll ever love it here.

Not when he’s fully aware that he slept with their  _fucking_  boss.

 

 

* * *

 

_23.43 pm_

Sehun hates clubbing and it’s mostly Baekhyun’s fault. Everything is always Baekhyun’s fault when it comes to him.

Tonight it’s Baekhyun’s fault because the fucking dumbass dumbed him. They were supposed to get a few drinks and then leave home, not get wasted and kiss strangers (and most likely leave with them). Sehun doesn’t even know where the other left and he might be slightly concerned about that but in this crowd it’s impossible to find one short shithead named Byun Baekhyun. There are a lot of guys in the club, all dressed well, and the raven head wonders if it’s someone’s birthday or bachelor party.

He sighs into his drink, feeling disappointed that he’s alone. He knows fully well that he has the looks to pick any woman or man out of the crowd and take them home—Sehun knows this  _very_  well—but sucking someone’s dick tonight isn’t really on his to-do list.

He wants someone to  _talk_  with, to share a good drink with (because Baekhyun dumbed him) and then maybe he’ll consider putting his mouth on someone else’s.

Sehun used to be a bigger partier. He used to  _love_  college parties and clubbing, but that was before graduation. Now that he’s out of college and starting at a new workplace soon, he thinks that he should try and get his shit together. Which means, no more one-night-stands—no more hangovers and waking up next to a stranger.  _More_  wine and good food, talking and waking up next to someone he can hold onto.

Sappy and disgusting, isn’t it? But that’s what he wants.

Which is exactly why he’s leaving now. Sehun takes out his phone and texts Baekhyun that he’s leaving (and if the other needs a place for the night, his door is always open for him), but Baekhyun doesn’t answer. Of course not. He probably has someone’s tongue down his throat, so it might be better if he just concentrates on that for now.

Sehun downs the last of his drink, pays up and turns around to leave—only to bump into another man who happens to be dressed in an expensive suit. And whose drink  _Sehun_  happens to spill on that  _fucking_  expensive suit.

“Oh shit!” the raven head is the first to react, quickly reaching for a tissue—that ends up being his own coat—and tapping it over the stranger’s chest. “Oh no no no, don’t stain, please don’t stain.” It’s hopeless. The whiskey the other had been drinking has already made a nice wet patch on the white shirt the man’s wearing.

“Fucking hell…” Sehun lets out a long, defeated sigh and only then turns to look at the man. And then, proceeds to promptly gawk at him.

Holy shit.

Did he just spill a drink on a god?

The man’s dark brown eyes stare back at him with curiosity, full lips slightly parted in muted shock. His skin is beautifully tanned, and the dim lighting of the club gives it a warm hue, russet hair framing a handsome, well-defined face. The air around him is confident, and it smells like musk and expensive cologne, and Sehun feels a little lightheaded because holy shit, it smells  _good_.

It takes a good twenty seconds of awkward staring until Sehun realizes that he still has his hand pressed against the man’s chest and with an embarrassed squeak, he pulls away.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been more careful”, the raven head apologizes, bowing his head quickly with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Did the man notice his staring? Probably—after all, Sehun wasn’t the only one staring.

“I mean, this club is packed already, and I shouldn’t have forgotten that. I’ll buy you a new drink—heck, I’ll pay for the shirt too.”  _As long as you say it doesn’t cost a million dollars or something._  “And I’m so so so sorry—”

“Stop with the apologizing already”, the man finally speaks, the shock on his face making way to amusement.

“It was my fault just as much as yours. You don’t have to pay for the shirt, it’s nothing big and I have plenty of these. But about the drink…” Sehun lifts his gaze up, meeting those mysterious eyes again and he’s rewarded with a handsome smirk.

“I’ll gladly let you buy me a new drink.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll gladly let you buy me a new drink, my ass”, Sehun mutters as he slips some papers into a new folder. “You could’ve bought that whole fucking club, yet you dared to act like a common worker to me. Why weren’t you the one buying drinks?”

It’s been three days since he started working at the Kim-company and he’s, by no means, over the fact that he slept with his boss. That he, Oh Sehun, let the CEO of his new workplace, Kim Jongin, fuck him. That he, a commoner, had a billionaire’s dick up his ass. A billionaire who is his  _fucking_  boss now.

It’s been three days of avoiding, of hiding behind Chanyeol’s back and his desk—three days of imagining that he  _never_  saw Jongin here.

But now it’s time to end that because Sehun has to get his ass on the move and take an elevator up to the top floor to deliver a folder to the CEO. This goddamn folder he’d rather burn than personally give Jongin—but oh, Sehun can’t lose this job so in the end, he stands up and slowly makes his way towards the elevators.

If you forget about Kim Jongin being the owner of the company, it’s actually a rather nice place to work at. The people are all pleasant enough and it’s not like Sehun has to interact with anyone other than Chanyeol, much. Jongdae and his assistant, Minseok, are both okay too, they’re kind to him despite his younger age and inexperience in certain things.

And the building is simply beautiful. It’s modernly designed, spacious and full of light, a mix of white and different shades of grey, sparked up by sudden dots of color here and there. Sehun likes his small office next to Chanyeol’s too, because at least now he has his own working space unlike in the last place he worked at.

He likes it here.

Too bad he’s stuck with Jongin.

Sehun doesn’t mean to sound like an asshole, but really, it’s awkward to have your one-night-stand as your boss. It’s so awkward he can’t even begin to describe the feeling. Every time he even glances at Jongin, he’s reminded of how the other was in bed. And it’s not a bad memory—hell, Sehun has never slept with anyone who rolls his hips as well as Jongin—but thinking about your boss naked, hovering above you, hands on your hips and moaning his name… yeah, Sehun doesn’t want to think about that while at work.

But at least until now Jongin has made zero attempts at talking with him, so maybe the russet wants to move on as well. Maybe he wants to forget that he ever kissed Sehun and held him close in that hotel bed. Maybe he doesn’t even remember him.

 _And maybe it’s better that way,_  the raven head thinks, trying to ignore the bitter taste it leaves in his mouth.

The raven-haired man knocks on the office door quietly, hearing a soft ‘come in’ from inside. As soon as Sehun sees Jongin, sitting behind his desk in his office with eyes glued on some papers, he thinks that  _yeah, it’s definitely better that way._  He doesn’t want to lose his job and doesn’t want to cause trouble to Jongin.

He acts as if he doesn’t notice the surprise and a spark of something warm in Jongin’s eyes when their gazes meet, a small smile on his lips.

 “Sehun…” Jongin stands up and something in his tone makes the raven head realize that oh no, he’s remembered.

The young CEO seems to understand his mistake quickly though, the glimmer in his eyes changing into a steely look. “Close the door, will you?” he asks and Sehun does as told, somewhat familiar with the commanding tone of Jongin’s voice.

Jongin stands behind his desk, dark eyes never leaving Sehun as he walks up to the man, softly lowering the folder in his hands on the dark table.

“Chanyeol is expecting to have it returned tomorrow, sir”, he mutters, feeling awkward. Awfully awkward. Who ever thought that he’d have to call his one-night-stand ‘sir’ outside of bed? (Not that he’s into that kind of stuff or anything.)

The russet scrolls through the papers in the folder silently and Sehun doesn’t know whether to leave or not, so he waits, gaze fixated on the coffee mug on Jongin’s desk.

“It seems like he only needs my signature, so I can return these right away if you can wait a few minutes for me to read through them”, the CEO says after a moment, glancing up. Sehun nods dumbly at that, shifting on his legs uncomfortably.

Jongin smiles when Sehun finally looks into his eyes, nodding towards the free chair next to the raven head. “Sit down, Sehun. Would you like some water or coffee? Whiskey, perhaps?” The man’s smile turns into a satisfied smirk when Sehun chokes on his own spit, red rising to his cheeks.

 _An asshole indeed,_  the raven-haired man thinks, trying his hardest not to glare at Jongin. “I don’t think drinking at work is appropriate,  _sir_ ”, he grits through his teeth, plopping not so gracefully down on the chair and quickly crossing his legs. Defensive, he knows, but with Jongin you never know, that much Sehun learned in one night.

“One glass never hurt anyone”, Jongin shrugs his shoulders before sitting down himself, looking like a king sitting on his throne and Sehun thinks, once again, how unfairly good the other looks in that dark blue suit.

Now that he thinks back, Jongin wore a suit back in the club they met at, too, which maybe should’ve made him realize that the russet is no commoner. And also the expensive golden watch—not to even mention the hotel room Jongin had taken him because that place was  _luxurious_.

“So, how have your first days here been? Enjoying yourself?” the young CEO starts a conversation after a short silence, not even looking up from his papers. Better so—at least now he can’t make fun of the painfully nervous look Sehun most likely has on his face.

“They’ve been… fine, sir. Everyone’s kind and Chanyeol is a good guy.”

“That he is”, Jongin nods. “I can see that you two have grown quite close. Calling him by his first name already? He must really like you if he allows that so soon.”

Sehun flinches, not sure whether Jongin is trying to be mean or reassure him that he’s not going to get fired because Chanyeol  _likes_  him. “I um… well, we actually agreed that I’ll call him Mr. Park in front of clients but otherwise, he says it’s too formal and—”

“Sehun”, he’s interrupted, Jongin’s gaze turning to him. “I really don’t care about that. It’s nice to hear that you two get along—it would be a pity to lose you.” The look in Jongin’s eyes tells Sehun that he’s thinking about something else entirely and the raven head swallows, hands twitching on his lap.

“And, you could drop the ‘sir’ when it’s just the two of us, too”, Jongin then continues, slowly turning away and only then does Sehun allow himself to breathe. “It’s way too formal, don’t you think?”

“So what? You want me to call you Jongin?” Sehun dares to say, raising a brow at the other who snorts, smiling.

“Unless you want to call me something else, then yes. You had no trouble calling me Jongin before and since calling me  _a god_  might not be so appropriate… Jongin it is.” The russet sends him a cheeky look that makes Sehun glower.

He wasn’t calling Jongin a  _god_  that night (even though his appearance is close to something like that), it’s just something Sehun says when he’s annoyed. Or gasping for air in bed. But isn’t that just normal? They all need some holy water sometimes—Jongin especially.

“You’re insufferable.”

“That you said too, but if I correctly remember it was still you who was begging  _me_  to fuck  _you_.”

If Sehun was blushing earlier then he’s fully red now. “I had almost forgotten how dirty of a mouth you have. Is there something else I don’t know?”

Jongin smirks once again. “Baby, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

The sudden nickname makes Sehun feel all sorts of things he shouldn’t feel—not in front of his goddamn  _boss_ —and he sinks further into the chair, arms crossed over his chest.  _This guy is not going to let it go, is he now?_ he muses, wondering for a moment how badly things could turn out for them.

But then Jongin stands up and goes around the table, quickly standing right by Sehun’s side, familiar musky, cedarwood scent filling his senses, and he forgets whatever he was thinking about. That’s the exact same effect Jongin had on him the last time too, except this time it’s much, much stronger because all of a suddenly all Sehun wants, is to kiss the other man and possibly suck his dick. And much more than that.

Romantic, huh?

Jongin’s fingers come to dance along his pale neck, the man humming under his breath, a dark look in his eyes. “Did you really cover them all? Tsk… is that how little you appreciate my hard work?”

Right now, what Sehun should do, is push Jongin away and tell him straight that he’s not going to do this—he’s not going to risk the other’s reputation and his workplace because it’s good money they’re playing with.

But instead of doing that, he just looks up at the other man, swallowing at the feeling of Jongin’s warm fingers dancing on his skin before smiling. “Got a problem with that, Jongin?”

The russet’s eyes are nothing but pools of dark lust when he looks at Sehun, a smile of his own grazing his lips. And boy, it’s anything but innocent.

“I do.”

Then, without a warning, Jongin presses his lips on Sehun’s, greedily swallowing down any protests. But it’s not like Sehun has any—he’s quickly kissing back with the same eagerness, and for a moment he lets himself forget where they are and who they are.

 

 

* * *

 

_00.02 am_

“I’ve never seen you around here before”, the handsome stranger says, smiling at Sehun in an almost gentle way as he sips his new drink.

“That’s probably because I have never been in this club before”, Sehun deadpans at that, swirling the straw in his own drink—which is water because he is still planning on leaving soon. He’ll just stay behind to make sure this guy is really not about to send any bills after him.

The stranger laughs, some russet strands falling on his forehead. “A smartass, I see.” Sehun doesn’t get offended because that’s  _exactly_  what he is. “But seriously, I’m surprised you’ve never been here. This is one of the most popular clubs in Seoul—anyone who enjoys clubbing has visited at least once.”

“Well, I don’t really care about clubbing. Not anymore, at least”, the raven head answers, glancing at the other. “What about you? Are you a regular here?”

“I am. Kind of, at least. The place where I work at comes here to party”, the stranger uses quotation marks, making Sehun chuckle. “At the end of every month, we have this big get-together with most of the workers—first dinner and then this, clubbing or whatever.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It is”, he’s quickly reassured. “I mean, it helps to keep up a good atmosphere at work. We’re all friends there and it’s much more bearable that way. I’m Jongin, by the way.”

Sehun laughs, lightly surprised that the other is being so nice even though he spilled his drink all over him. It’s in times like these that he’s thankful for having good looks—because that’s most likely why the guy hasn’t punched him yet.

“Alright, Jongin”, he says, reaching over to shake hands with the other. “I’m Sehun.”

Jongin’s hand is warm, as expected in a crowded club like this, but it’s also soft and he holds Sehun’s hand gently, almost carefully. It feels nice, the raven head absently thinks when he pulls his hand away, still smiling at the other. Jongin returns his smile easily, in a laid-back matter that makes it almost seem as if they would have known for ages.

“So, what exactly do you for a living? What kind of a job requires you to have a good relationship with every other worker?” Sehun proceeds to ask.

Suddenly, he’s not in a hurry to get back home. And what would he even do there? Watch Netflix with his dog and eat some greasy food, probably. Which is tempting, in a way, but Jongin’s company might actually be even more tempting.

“Nothing interesting”, the russet answers, obviously satisfied to have Sehun start a new conversation. “I work at this big company and it’s mostly just signing papers and reading through boring reports.”

 _Ah_. The raven head knows that feeling all too well after having worked as a secretary for a small business for a couple of years now.

“And trying to live through boring meetings?”

“Exactly”, Jongin grins before waving a hand at the bartender, ordering drinks for them both. “You know how it goes, don’t you? Are you an office worker too?”

“For now”, Sehun sighs, smiling into his drink. “But hopefully not forever.”

“You have big dreams, then?”

The raven head shrugs his shoulders. “Not really. I graduated as a choreographer, but the job offerings aren’t that good right now, so I’m sticking to office work. Maybe I should get myself a teaching license, so I could set up my own studio one day.”

“You dance?” Jongin asks, suddenly perking up in his seat and Sehun thinks it might be genuine interest in his eyes—which is new, because usually people think he’s batshit crazy for trying his luck out in such a competitive line of work.

“Yeah?”

“I do, too! Or well, whenever I have time”, the russet adds quickly, but his smile is bright when he looks at the raven head. “I actually did ballet when I was a kid.”

Now Sehun turns towards Jongin, leaning on his arm with a soft smile grazing his lips. Seems like they won’t have any trouble continuing this conversation, after all.

And he’s right. The conversation between them continues on for a long, long time—hours maybe, Sehun’s not sure—and the amount of empty glasses surrounding them also keeps growing. Sehun doesn’t mind though, he likes listening to Jongin’s voice and with the alcohol coursing through his system, he becomes daring enough to touch the other man, too.

It starts off with a hand on Jongin’s shoulder when he laughs, sometimes on his thigh but never higher or lower than that. Maybe his hand occasionally because Sehun really likes the genuine warmth of Jongin’s touch.

The other becomes more daring too. He comes a little closer, hands slowly itching to touch Sehun, the small of his back, his shoulder, arms, thighs and finally, his cheek and from there down to his neck. It’s only then when Sehun realizes how close they are, literally pressed against each other with Jongin’s breath tickling his ear and scent clouding his mind.

He finds himself staring at the man’s full lips as he talks, enamored by the low but soft voice, and whenever Jongin says his name, Sehun feels weirdly warm. No— _hot_. He feels  _hot_.

And he’s glad, so fucking glad and relieved, that Jongin isn’t a dense man. He picks up Sehun’s staring, of course, and smirks, fingers smoothing over the raven head’s neck in a gentle, yet dangerous manner.

“Scared?” Jongin asks then, leaning impossibly close with his other hand resting on Sehun’s thigh for support.

The raven-haired man swallows, only admitting to himself that he’s a little nervous, before meeting Jongin’s gaze.

“No”, he barely whispers and the other man grins.

“Good.”

And the next thing Sehun knows, they’re kissing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin kisses with fervor that Sehun immediately recognizes, his hand itching to touch but for some reason, he’s frozen in his seat.

Maybe it’s because of the other man towering over him, one hand resting by his neck while the other clutches onto his shoulder, his scent invading Sehun’s senses from all directions. Maybe it’s Jongin’s demanding presence, his way of kissing to devour and own, how instead of putting out the flame he throws gasoline to the fire to create the most beautiful bonfire Sehun has ever experienced.

Maybe it’s just him, just Jongin, that makes Sehun feel like he shouldn’t let go.

Which, he knows, is  _bad_ , but with the other’s lips tightly locked on his, he finds it hard to think coherently. Not that he really even wants to because just for a moment, Sehun wants to have something as nice as this.

Jongin only pulls away for a couple of seconds to breathe, his burning gaze meeting Sehun’s, before he dives back in, this time Sehun meeting him halfway. It makes the young CEO smile and Sehun too, almost laughs, his hands finally moving up to pull Jongin closer until he’s almost sitting on his lap.

The other licks his way into Sehun’s mouth, demanding entrance with a weak nibble and the raven head allows it easily, giving into Jongin’s dominating presence. At least it’s the russet sitting on his lap this time and not the other way around.

A muffled sound escapes Sehun’s lips when Jongin tilts his head upwards rather roughly, his hand slipping from the raven head’s neck to his hair, fingers curling around the silky strands of black. The russet pulls back once more, smiling as he gazes down at Sehun.

“Almost as beautiful as in my bed”, Jongin comments softly, causing an embarrassed blush to rise on the raven head’s cheeks and he looks away, which he probably shouldn’t have done because the russet finds it all the more adorable.

Sehun flinches when he suddenly feels lips on his jawline, teeth grazing his skin ever so slightly. “ _Wait_ —no marks, Jongin—”

He’s cut off by a hand covering his mouth, Jongin hushing him against his heated skin. “It’s fine as long as the marks are low enough… right?” the CEO sends him a dark look before opening the first button of Sehun’s shirt and sliding it down his right shoulder.

Surprised by the sudden—and  _very_  daring—action, the raven head jumps a little, falling to rest against Jongin’s sturdy chest. He receives an appreciative hum at that, the fingers still carding through his hair tightening and making him whine quietly. And when the russet finally finds a spot low enough and sucks a dark, purple bruise on Sehun’s pale skin, he all but moans, the sound muffled against Jongin’s suit.

 _This is bad,_  a voice in the back of his mind whispers.  _This is_ very _bad._

Sehun admits it, he’s getting hard and way too turned on by this—and he knows, judging by Jongin’s impatience to touch, that the russet man is feeling the exact same. And he also knows, that if they don’t stop soon, they’re going to end up having sex in Jongin’s office.

Which probably would feel  _amazing_ , but then Sehun would  _definitely_  never be able to walk into the other’s office with a straight face and talk with him.

“The walls are soundproof, you know. You could just let out your voice freely, you know I like that.”

“All the more reason for me to not do it”, Sehun snorts at that.

Jongin kisses the new hickey on Sehun’s shoulder gently with a smile on his lips, so gently it reminds the raven head of the moment after they had sex five days ago.

It reminds him of how Jongin had insisted on cleaning him up, had insisted on letting him take a hot and long bath in the glamorous bathroom (that Sehun would  _never_  be able to afford) and even offering breakfast. All that, as long as Sehun would stay until the morning.

But the “breakfast-thing” never happened because well… Sehun kind of chickened out? And left as soon as he woke up in the morning? While Jongin was still completely knocked out on the bed?

Yeah, that sounds about right.

“You really love playing hard to get, don’t you?” Jongin sighs after making sure Sehun’s not in pain for having his shoulder bitten—dude, the russet should know that Sehun is a little bit of a masochist.

The young CEO pulls back, an amused smile playing on his lips as he leans on his desk, arms loosely crossed over his chest. The only thing that betrays his nonchalant act is the obvious look of hurt—and maybe disappointment—in his eyes.

It makes Sehun stomach twist painfully.

“I don’t”, the raven head answers softly, fixing his shirt while still keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. “Except maybe when it comes to this.”

Jongin raises a brow at him, confused.

“You’re  _my_   _boss_ , if I may remind. Why do you even think that us sleeping together once more—or who knows, ten times more—would be a good idea?” Sehun clarifies the obvious.

“Who says I only want to sleep with you?” the russet asks back but oh no, Sehun won’t fall for that. He’s heard that line plenty of times before and learned his lesson. Despite, he’s still not keen on ruining Jongin’s career when the man is obviously so fucking nice, nor is he willing to lose his job. He has no backup plan after all.

“I do”, Sehun says, straightening himself.  _Because that’s all I have ever been good for._  “Because we can’t get invested in each other.”

“And why not?”

“I don’t want to lose my job.”

“I wouldn’t fire you, Sehun.”

“And I don’t want to ruin your reputation.”

That makes Jongin purse his lips, a thoughtful look on his face—for exactly a second before it becomes something akin to I-don’t-give-a-flying-fuck. “You wouldn’t ruin anything.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Jongin”, Sehun shakes his head, more than a little saddened by whatever the atmosphere has turned into. This,  _this fucking conversation_ , is exactly what he wanted to avoid by running away that morning, leaving behind nothing but a short note with ‘thank you’ written on it.

Because despite what he wants, despite the stable relationship he’s been waiting for a long time now, Sehun isn’t good at committing to  _anything_. Not because he’d cheat or anything, but he’s just a little afraid of not being able to give enough back—because that’s what relationships are all about, right? Meeting the other halfway, that is.

“You said you weren’t scared”, Jongin says, scowling as he looks at Sehun who’s refusing to meet his eyes anymore.

“Yeah well, I was lying”, the raven head answers, trying to seem uninterested although his hands are still itching to touch. To soothe the hurt  _he_  created.

When it becomes obvious that the russet is not about to say anything more, Sehun gets up, fixes his hair quickly and heads for the door. “Please remember those papers, sir. Chanyeol wants them back for tomorrow.”

And he doesn’t look back because now, most definitely, Jongin will think that he’s an asshole and stay away. And they can finally start acting like that night  _never_  happened.

Sehun ignores the soft call of his name and once he’s safely behind the doors of his own office, it doesn’t even matter.

Almost.

It doesn’t  _almost_  matter.

 

 

* * *

 

  _02.27 am_

He has never enjoyed being pressed against something before Jongin pushes him against the wall, one leg between Sehun’s two, working to get his shirt off while still furiously kissing him. The raven head is pliant in his hands, moaning and whining here and there, arms resting on Jongin’s shoulders.

Sehun doesn’t even have that clear of an idea where they are. He’s drunk in both alcohol and lust, the room is definitely unfamiliar but inviting, and Jongin’s whisper of ‘trust me’ has Sehun forgetting to even care about that.

“C’mon”, the russet mutters against his lips, allowing Sehun to slip off his coat. “Let’s get you undressed.”

The raven head smiles, before pulling back enough to allow Jongin yank his shirt off, revealing perfect pale skin and lean muscles. The other hums in appreciation, dark eyes scanning over Sehun’s well-sculptured body before he can no longer resist the urge and touches, hot fingers sliding over the even hotter chest.

“Beautiful”, Jongin sighs, kissing Sehun again with one of his palms resting over the raven’s rapidly beating hard. “You’re beautiful.”

After that it’s all about heated kisses and needy touches, the want to get closer almost primitive in them both. It takes a long moment for them to reach the bed, Sehun falling on top of Jongin but neither really mind that, still completely lost in each other’s warmth.

Sehun moans breathily when Jongin switches their positions, latching his lips onto his neck while his hands travel down to loop around his pants. The raven head chuckles at that, giving the man on top of him a smile.

“Before you take off my pants, how about you take off your shirt, darling?” he mumbles, kissing Jongin’s temple with sweetness he usually never uses with one-night-stands. There’s no need to get all chummy with each other when one of them is going to leave the next morning—but Jongin feels different.

His touch is needy, yes, and rough in a way, but there’s gentleness to it too—gentleness Sehun isn’t all that used to feeling.

(The last time he felt safe and trusting when sleeping with someone was when he slept with Baekhyun (because, you know, they’re friends and he would trust his life in the other’s hands—but relationship-wise? Nah, they’re better off as friends and while the sex had been good, Sehun would never want Baekhyun as a boyfriend.))

And the kisses, oh  _Jongin_  kisses with a meaning. And by that Sehun means that Jongin doesn’t kiss like this would be nothing but sex. He kisses with burning passion that steals Sehun’s breath away, fills his mouth with the taste of whiskey and strawberries, his heart with warmth not many have made him feel.

Sehun almost doesn’t want this to ever end.

“Why don’t you take it off for me?” Jongin whispers back, smiling against Sehun’s neck as he sits up, straddling the raven head with fingers still dancing on his lower stomach.

With a smile of his own, Sehun complies, sitting up too. He snorts at the stain on Jongin’s shirt, not quite believing that they met just a few hours ago and that if he hadn’t spilled his drink on him, this would have never happened.

He lets his fingers do the work of unbuttoning Jongin’s shirt while his mind focuses on teasing the other, lips ghosting over the now exposed collarbones and Jongin’s neck, and the satisfied hums are music to his ears. Once the other is shirtless too, beautiful tan skin against Sehun’s paler, he leans his head on Jongin’s shoulder and lets his hands slide down the other’s back, feeling the muscles under.

“Tell me”, the russet man mumbles after a moment of simply touching, curling his fingers into Sehun’s hair to yank his head and gaze up to him. “Which one of us will be the one fucked tonight?”

It’s so straightforward that Sehun halts for a moment and Jongin of course notices it, a smirk playing on his slightly swollen lips. The russet brings his hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down on the bed, but instead of sitting on his lap, Jongin pushes between his legs, one hand coming to rest on Sehun’s thigh.

“I’d tease until you wouldn’t be able to do anything but beg for me to fuck you”, he rasps in a low tone. “Mm… and I bet I could bend you right over, have you on your hands and knees and fuck you until you can’t think about anything else but my cock in you.”

The other’s words make Sehun squirm, cheeks red and eyes dark, and he knows that if he could be, he’d be soaking wet for Jongin now. The other picks up on it quickly too, smiling sweetly before leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“Would you like that, Sehun? Would you like me to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk or speak a coherent word other than  _my_  name?”

 _God yes,_  the raven head thinks, barely stopping himself from blurting it out. Instead of exposing his needy self, he turns his head a little until his lips are resting on Jongin’s cheek, close to his ear.

“Now  _darling_ , don’t say things you don’t mean”, Sehun teases, smirking when he feels Jongin’s body go tense. Two can play this game, after all.

But riling Jongin up is his mistake—not a bad one, but a mistake nonetheless. Because the next thing he knows, Sehun’s being manhandled further into the bed, wrists pinned above his head and legs forced apart by the man hovering above him. He lets out a surprised sound, brown eyes wide and lips falling open—a chance Jongin gladly takes, crashing his lips on Sehun’s.

This time his kiss is much rougher,  _demanding_. Sehun can’t help but whine when Jongin slides his tongue over the root of his mouth, kissing and sucking like his life would depend on it. “If I could, I’d tie you on this bed and keep you here forever”, the russet growls into Sehun’s mouth before turning to kiss his jawline.

One of his hands returns to Sehun’s pants and now there are no protests said as Jongin starts to work them off. If his hands wouldn’t be pinned on the bed, Sehun would definitely return the favor but for now all he can do is moan quietly and squirm in the other’s strong hold.

He releases a long sigh when the cool air finally hits his bare skin, helping Jongin by kicking off his pants, alongside with his socks and underwear. No need to be shy and despite, Sehun’s confident in his body—dancing for living has granted him a body to be envied.

Jongin is quick to touch the newly exposed skin, releasing the hold on Sehun’s hands in the favor of groping his pale bottom, ripping a surprised but pleased sound from the raven head. The other’s mouth trails down from his neck to his collarbones, bruises blooming all over his skin before he dips down to his chest, wanting to play with the two sensitive nubs.

Sehun curls his fingers around the silky sheets, keeping his hands above his head as he lets Jongin pretty much do whatever he wants with his body, quietly whining and mewling when the russet does something especially good.

“I’m going to fuck you”, Jongin mumbles, kissing Sehun’s hip gently. “I’ll fuck you so hard you forget everything else but me.”

By now Sehun’s so turned on that he’s all into it—not that he wasn’t before, but now he really needs it. He  _really_  wants it, wants to feel all of the other, wants to  _please_  Jongin so bad.

The other kisses Sehun’s inner thigh, sucking a couple of purple marks on there too, before pulling away, sending a dark look at him. “Get on your hands and knees, baby”, Jongin commands and fuck, the nickname does something weird to Sehun’s head. He finds himself moving before he can even fully process what’s going on, rolling over on his stomach before lifting himself up with shaky hands.

Jongin leans over him right away, kissing his shoulder blade and smiling against his skin. “Good boy.”

The raven head preens at the praise, holding his breath when Jongin backs off and reaches over the nightstand next to the bed. Only when he feels the other’s touch again does Sehun release that breath, tensing ever so slightly when he hears a bottle pop open.

“Relax”, Jongin whispers, carding his fingers through Sehun’s hair once more. “I’ll make you feel real good in a moment.” That’s about all the warning he’s given before a well-lubed finger pushes into him, forcing a surprised gasp from him.

The russet hushes him gently, working his way in slowly. Sehun hasn’t had sex in a while, not to even mention bottoming, so he’s tight,  _really_  tight and not about to loosen up any time soon. But Jongin doesn’t seem to mind that; he just smiles, watching as his finger sinks into Sehun’s eager hole. It doesn’t take long for him to get used to it, so Jongin is quick to add another finger, whispering praises against Sehun’s shoulder when the other doesn’t protest.

“Look at you, baby, taking my fingers so well. Bet you wanted me to fuck you the moment we got here.”

“Ahh nooo…” Sehun moans, his hands shaking when Jongin pushes his fingers deeper than before, hitting that special spot head on.

“No?” the russet chuckles, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before roughly pushing back in. He’s used a generous amount of lube that now creates obscene noises that make Sehun blush in shame but also his whole body twitch with pleasure.

“Are you really sure about that, Hunnie? You sure you don’t want to feel me inside of you, fucking you into oblivion?” Jongin kisses along his spine, laughing quietly when Sehun arches into his touch. “You know what, baby? I think you’re lying to me.”

His other hand curls around Sehun’s lower stomach and yanks his bottom up before returning to his hair, fingers tightly around the black locks and then Jongin pushes him down, head pressed against the pillows, Sehun’s hands uselessly clutching onto the sheets.

“Are you lying to me, Sehun?” he asks, tone dangerously low. He scissors his fingers in Sehun’s ass, spreading him a little before plunging deeper, making sure to press hard on his prostate and the raven head all but screams, legs nearly betraying him.

“Tell me. Are you lying to me?”

“Yes!” Sehun is quick to say, whimpering as Jongin suddenly adds a third finger and thrust deep, deep into him.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’m lying!” The raven head lets out a cry, both frustrated and losing his mind out of the pleasure washing through him. Jongin just keeps fucking him with his fingers, propping against his prostate, unrelenting. Sehun can feel his smile against his shoulder blade, the fingers in his hair loosening their hold just the slightest to allow him to turn his head.

“Then, tell me what you’re lying about. Tell me what you  _really_  want.”

It’s hard to speak with three fingers up his ass, thrusting against his most sensitive spot tirelessly and for a long moment, Sehun can’t do anything but moan pathetically, trying to grasp a hold of the reality.

_“Sehun.”_

It’s then, when Jongin calls his name in such a dangerous, low voice, his fingers tightening around his black locks again, that words start to flood out of his mouth again.

“I-I want you to f-fuck me”, he whimpers, choking on his own words when Jongin presses deep into him again, humming encouragingly against his shoulder. “ _Please_ , Jongin. Want you inside me, please—”

“Come from my fingers and I’ll consider it”, he’s cut off and Sehun thinks that he has never met an asshole bigger than Jongin. But at least this asshole knows what he’s doing and is charming as hell—also, Sehun is pretty sure he’d give himself over to Jongin no matter what.

“N-no, please Jongin, no—”

“It wasn’t a question, Sehun.”

The raven head lets out yet another cry of pleasure and frustration when Jongin pushes him harder against the bed, his fingers sinking in deep. The other starts pulling out only half an inch, instead preferring to focus on hitting Sehun’s prostate with each deep thrust of his fingers. He keeps on pressing harder onto the sensitive spot, encouraged by the rise of Sehun’s voice and moans.

“Oh please, please,  _please_!” he screams against the mattress, trembling so bad he’s sure he’s about to fall. But Jongin doesn’t let him; instead, he pulls his hand away from his hair to move it on his shoulders, pulling him back. “Jongin, oh god—”

“Are you close?” the russet asks, gritting his teeth together. The sight in front of him is something he’ll never forget—to have someone on his knees on the bed, ass up and hole begging to be filled with something more, something bigger, tears in his eyes and drooling all over himself.

 _Beautiful,_  Jongin thinks.  _Absolutely beautiful._

“You can come anytime you want”, he continues, kissing Sehun’s lower back as he continues thrusting his fingers in, never slowing down. If anything, he just speeds up which is rewarded by louder moans and whimpers.

Sehun’s shaking by now, cock hard and leaking so much precum, but he doesn’t think he can come without being touched. He’s never done that before—no one has ever fucked him well-enough to achieve that.

But then Jongin,  _oh-so-kindly_ , moves his hand down from his shoulders to wrap it around the raven’s cock, earning a desperate sob from him. It only takes a couple of strokes and a few more thrusts against his prostate to send him over the edge, stealing away his breath completely.

His legs give up under him and Jongin lets him fall on the bed. Sehun’s so out of it for a moment that he doesn’t even care that he’s lying on his own cum, breath ragged and trembling from the aftermaths of his orgasm.

“Y-you…” he breathes out, glaring at the man behind him from under his dark locks. “You’re an asshole, Jongin.”

The russet just smiles, laid-back, before gently reaching over to brush Sehun’s sweaty bangs back. “You did well”, he says, and the praise is enough to make any annoyance in Sehun disappear. “Such a good boy for me. Do you think you can still continue?”

The raven-haired man knows that Jongin is still painfully hard inside his pants, but he also knows that if he now says no, he’ll be let go without any protests.

But Sehun isn’t going to say no and deny pleasure from Jongin, not when he really wants to please the other too. And he’s not going to let Jongin’s prepping go to waste, c’mon that would be stupid of him.

“Yeah”, Sehun nods, grabbing Jongin’s hand. “Y-yeah—fuck yes, I’ll let you fuck me.”

The gentle look in Jongin’s eyes turns into familiar, dark lust and the man smirks before pushing Sehun, surprisingly, on his back.

“Wanna see your face when I fuck you”, he’s told, Jongin’s hands leaving his body to take off his pants. “Wanna hear your voice, too. Moan loudly for me, okay baby?”

Sehun just nods eagerly, opening his legs for Jongin to settle between. He watches with dark eyes as the man takes out his thick cock, reaching for a condom he took out earlier. It’s a nice dick, Sehun admits, has both length and thickness, and he can feel his hole twitch at the thought of having  _that_  inside of him.

Jongin coats his cock in a generous amount of lube once again before looking up at Sehun for confirmation the raven head gives with a mute nod. Hands placed on each side of his head, his face hovering right above Sehun’s, Jongin starts to slowly push in, putting them both out of their misery.

Sehun lets out a low moan, eyes closing. The stretch feels uncomfortable, not really painful thanks to the throughout prepping, and he’s left gasping for air with hands clutching onto Jongin’s arms. The other kisses his face gently as he pushes in, his forehead and cheeks, eyelids and nose, and finally lips. Sehun kisses back eagerly and successfully distracted, he doesn’t realize that Jongin’s fully in until the other stops moving, flush against him.

“Relax”, Jongin whispers into his ear, pressing a little closer until Sehun whines at the stretch, his legs trembling. “Baby relax, we’re not in a hurry. If it hurts, I’ll pull out—”

“Mm no, no don’t pull out”, Sehun shakes his head, slowly opening his eyes to gaze at the brown orbs above him. “It doesn’t hurt, just let me get used to it.”

“Okay.”

Jongin understands and waits until Sehun’s relaxed enough for him to actually move. And even then, the russet waits for his permission, a reassuring nod, before pulling back.

They start of slow, of course, Jongin moving carefully and letting Sehun to get used to having something so big inside of him. The raven head sighs, moaning quietly as Jongin spreads him open with his length, still very sensitive thanks to his earlier orgasm but he can feel his own cock hardening already.

“C’mon”, Sehun mumbles after a moment, tightening his hold on Jongin’s arms. “Fuck me harder already.”

The russet snorts. “As you wish”, he says, amused by the command but like said, he does as Sehun wishes.

Sehun sounds beautiful when he cries out louder, eyes scrunching shut as Jongin starts snapping his hips faster, enjoying the tight heat embracing him. He smooths his fingers over the other’s cheek, smiling when he sees pleasure overtake Sehun’s sharp features.

“You feel so good, baby”, Jongin whispers, kissing Sehun’s cheek before moving to nose at his jaw, pushing deeper into him. “So, so good.”

Sehun moans at that, one of his hands moving into Jongin’s hair while his other hand holds tighter onto the russet’s arm, nails digging into the tan skin. The pain of that only works to spur Jongin even more, a low growl escaping his lips as he slams into the other man with fervor.

Obscene sounds fill the room, Sehun’s loud cries companied by Jongin’s quieter moans and the slap of skin against skin, the air smelling heavily like sex and it’s dirty, so dirty and  _so good._

When Jongin starts to finally pound against his prostate after a while, Sehun lets out a sob of pleasure, eyes flying open when the waves of shocking electricity wash over him so suddenly. He clutches onto the other man hard, then, turning his head towards the pillow to muffle his cries.

“N-no, no don’t do that”, Jongin tells him right away, grabbing Sehun by the chin rather roughly to turn his face back up. “Let me hear you, let me hear how good you feel with my cock in you, Sehun.”

“F-fuck, Jongin—” the raven head moans through his teeth, barely able to keep his eyes open. And when Jongin presses him harder against the bed just to fuck deeper into him, Sehun does close them, head thrown back against the pillows.

His cock is hard and leaking quickly again, Jongin’s length pressing right against his prostate with each thrust and it feels so good it almost  _hurts_ , Sehun’s whole body trembling from the immense pleasure.

“Gonna make you come so hard”, Jongin grunts, grabbing a hold of Sehun’s knee and pushing his leg up. Automatically, his other leg follows, the russet bending them right over, almost until he’s completely bent in half, knees next to his face.

“Look at you, baby, so pliant in my hands.”

Sehun mewls, the pain of being bent over just like that only waking up his inner masochist and adding pleasure to his already fucked out state.

Like this, with him bent in half, Jongin’s cock seems to reach even further into him until Sehun’s feels like he’s all the way up in his stomach, ramming so deep in him, making him feel so full and stretched. His hands fall down to, once again, clutch onto the sheets helplessly as Jongin hammers into him, knocking the air out of his lungs with each thrust.

Sehun can feel the orgasm building steadily, cum leaking down onto his pale stomach—if Jongin would bend him anymore, he’d probably come on his own face. And the thought of that is so fucking dirty he can’t help but moan louder, clenching down on the length inside of him.

“Fuck”, the russet groans, hips stuttering slightly. “You’re so tight, so fucking tight even after all this. I bet I could fuck you for hours and your hole would just beg for more, wouldn’t it? And I bet you’d love every moment of it.”

“Y-yes, oh god yes”, Sehun chokes out between moans, toes curling. “Please, please Jongin, I’m—”

“Going to come already?” Jongin slows down right away, making the raven head whine in disappointment and his teary eyes to open. The dark look in Jongin’s eyes sends shivers down his spine, exciting, and his cock leaks more precum.

“Come from my cock and my cock only. You can do that, can’t you, Sehun?” the russet asks huskily, smiling when Sehun shakes his head rapidly.

“No? Are you sure?” A nod. “Well, I’m not. Let’s see what your body thinks.”

And that’s all the warning Sehun gets before he’s thrown over, Jongin manhandling him on his hands and knees again. He screams loudly when the man slams back into him without another word, the new position giving him a chance to fuck Sehun faster and harder.

“Oh god— _Jongin_!”

The russet merely smiles before grabbing Sehun by his shoulders and yanking him back on his cock, forcing more moans and cries out of Sehun’s mouth. And it continues like this—with Jongin hammering into him with everything he has all the while tightly holding onto Sehun’s shoulders to keep him in place, pliant and ready to take his cock.

The raven head leans on the bed’s headboard with one hand, head hanging and drool trailing down his chin as Jongin fucks him relentlessly, his cock standing tall against his stomach, painfully hard and leaking.

“Please, please, please”, Sehun cries, losing his mind. “I can’t—Jongin, I _can’t_ —please let me touch,  _please_ —”

“You can”, is all Jongin says to that, determined to practically force the orgasm out of the raven-haired man.

He makes sure to aim all his thrust at Sehun’s oversensitive prostate, slamming in with power and with his other hand, he reaches over to play with one of Sehun’s nipples, rough and demanding. It makes him moan louder, and by now he’s leaking so much that he’s not sure if he’s coming or not.

In the end, the orgasm hits him out of nowhere, washing over him like waves of scorching hot fire and Sehun screams the loudest yet, actually blacking out for a good ten seconds. He comes all over the bed, soiling the sheets in opaque white and Jongin fucks him through it, still hard and relentless.

“Jongin, Jongin, please, oh  _please_ —” Sehun sobs when overstimulation kicks in, his body fucking  _shaking_  like a leaf in a storm in the russet’s hold. His eyes roll back in his head and he thinks he actually comes again, dry this time, feeling like he’s dissolving into the pleasure.

Jongin lets go of his shoulder and Sehun falls down right away, face pressed on the pillow as he continues to cry, perfectly tuned in with the other’s thrust. He claws at the sheets, feeling like he’s about to actually fucking  _lose_   _his_   _mind_.

He can feel a hand wrap around his softened cock suddenly and Sehun lets out a broken moan, shaking his head. “No, no, no, Jongin, I can’t—”

“One more”, the russet mouths onto his back, still slamming into Sehun’s oversensitive hole. “One more, baby, you can do it.”

It’s not even that hard in the end, not when Jongin is still fucking him so good and with his hand stroking Sehun’s cock—the raven head comes with a scream, the tight squeeze of his hole forcing Jongin to finally come too and then Sehun’s legs finally betray him.

He falls down on the bed, completely limp and out of breath, tears and drool on his face, cum all over his body. Sehun’s so out of it that he doesn’t even feel Jongin pulling out nor does he react to anything until something cool and wet touches his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, worriedly frowning down at him when Sehun turns to look at him. He’s holding a wet towel in his hand, the coolness of the water soothing the ache of Sehun’s body.

“Mm ‘m fine”, the raven head slurs, feeling incredibly sore and spent, but also satisfied. So fucking satisfied. “Just tired.”

“Let me clean you up, then.”

Sehun swats Jongin’s hand away weakly. “No. Not yet. Let me just lay down for a moment, can’t think right now.”

The other man laughs before nodding understandingly. He settles down next to Sehun, one of his hands coming to dance on the bruised skin of Sehun’s hips.

“Do you always fuck strangers this hard?” Sehun can’t help but ask after a moment of silence and he can feel the chuckle that vibrates through Jongin against his back.

“No. Definitely not.”

“Well now”, the raven head laughs, his brain finally kicking back to action. “You’re making me feel almost special.”

Jongin’s hand stops its movements to settle down by Sehun’s waist, the touch warm and by now, familiar. The russet man leans to kiss his neck, his smile obvious against the pale skin.

“Good.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin tries, but Sehun tries harder.

That’s about how you can summarize his first month working at the Kim-company. The young CEO seems to take any chance he can to get in touch with Sehun, whether it’s making him bring meaningless documents to his office or making him run his errands—even though he has his own secretary and Sehun is plenty busy with just Chanyeol. Jongin even comes to visit him at his small office, offering coffee and bubble tea, once he learns that the raven head likes sweet things.

And Sehun does his best to avoid all that. He literally hides behind other people or desks to keep himself out of Jongin’s sight, busies himself with random tasks or runs away to Jongdae’s floor five stories under Chanyeol’s—it's very rare for Jongin to come there and sitting next to Jongdae’s assistant Minseok, Sehun can actually get work done.

It’s maybe half through the month when Jongin relents, settling for silent waves or small smiles instead of trying to come and talk with him again. And Sehun does the same, only bowing his head or politely smiling when he sees the russet man.

He should be glad about this, he really should be, because now he can focus on his job—and not think about how much he liked the night he spent with Jongin—and Jongin won’t have to worry about getting into a scandal for sleeping with one of his workers.

But actually, Sehun hates it.

He really,  _really_  fucking hates it.

The further apart he and Jongin grow, the more frustrated Sehun becomes. And he hates himself for that because he was the one who wanted this—he was the one scared to even  _try_. And Sehun still is but maybe he’s now realizing that Jongin would have been worth it.

But, what does he really know about the russet man? Like Jongin said, there’s a lot he doesn’t know, and they literally fucked when they first met. Is that really a good start to anything? Sehun doesn’t see them ever becoming anything but maybe friends with benefits. Which is not what he wants, especially when he’s trying to get his shit together and “be an adult”.

But damn, being an adult is fucking hard.

“It’s the last day of the month!” a booming voice yells just before Sehun’s office door flies open and Park Chanyeol, the marketing manager and his direct superior, steps inside. “Are you ready to go clubbing, Sehun-ah?”

“Nope.”

Chanyeol’s face falls. “What?  _Why?_ ”

_Because the last time I somehow ended up in our boss’s bed._

“I’m not a partier, Chanyeol”, Sehun explains and it’s not a complete lie, of course not, but not the complete truth either.

And the truth is, that he’s afraid of somehow repeating his mistake and ending up in Jongin’s bed again. Or maybe, worse, he’ll end up in some other coworker’s bed and then he’ll literally be doomed.

“It’s not going to be a party”, Chanyeol says, and his tone if surprisingly gentle. “We’ll just grab a quick dinner after work and head to this nice club close by. You don’t even have to come there, dinner is far more than enough.”

“I’m not even dressed up for dinner”, Sehun tries but as soon as Chanyeol gives him the lost puppy look, he knows he’s fighting a losing battle.

“C’mon Hunnieee, it’ll be fun. You know, the last time I was there, I met this really nice guy with a rectangle shaped mouth and he was so funny! We had great time together and I have no doubt that you’ll find someone to be with tonight, too.”

 _That sounds a lot like Baekhyun,_  Sehun thinks, raising an unimpressed brow at the taller man.  _So you’re the guy he picked over me._

“And if you’re worried about how you look, I’ll allow you to go home and change. Now. Because we’re leaving in two hours”, Chanyeol adds. “If you want to impress the boss, I suggest dressing up in something tight.”

Sehun nearly slams a hole into his computer screen out of surprise. “What?”  _What the fuck?_

Chanyeol smiles, not in a mean way, but actually in a comforting way that makes Sehun feel a little less bad. “C’mon, I’m not stupid. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and the same goes for the way you look at him.”

“The way I look at him?”

“Yeah”, the taller man nods, lazily leaning on Sehun’s desk. “I’ve never seen anyone look at someone with so much longing in their eyes. So, what are you two? Old lovers? Friends?”

_We met a month ago, fucked and then I ran away because I’m a fucking pussy._

“We’ve… met before.”

_Smooth as fuck, huh?_

“I knew it!” Chanyeol says, clapping his hands together. “And because there’s obviously something going on between you two, you just have to come to the club tonight. I’m sure you can cheer him up, he’s been a little moody this month. And despite, you’re the first guy he has ever looked at for more than ten seconds.”

“Huh?” Sehun tilts his head to the side, giving Chanyeol a confused look.

“Jongin’s bi, openly so and no one really cares about who he’s interested in. You’d think that he would find himself a partner quickly if that’s the case, but the guy never stays with anyone more than one night and I think it’s been a while since he last got laid. But you must know all this already, since you are friends with him.”

“Suuuure,  _friends_ …”

“So cheer him up tonight, will you?” Chanyeol tells him, ruffling Sehun’s soft hair quickly before heading towards the door. “And go home to dress up. I’ll meet you back here in two hours, okay?”

All Sehun can do is nod dumbly, watching as the door closes behind Chanyeol, leaving him alone in the silence of his office.

“Moody, huh…” The raven head smiles softly, chuckling under his breath.

“So insufferable, aren’t you?”

 

 

 

 

When he returns back to the company two hours later, Chanyeol is already waiting for him by the main doors. His coworkers are flowing out steadily, heading for their cars with bright chatter filling the air. Sehun smiles at Jongdae and Minseok who he passes on his way to the kindhearted giant that is his superior.

He feels almost good about deciding to come, but then he sees who’s with Chanyeol and his heart falls into his stomach. Sehun still smiles when his gaze meets Jongin’s because he has manners and really, Jongin doesn’t deserve anything less than a smile.

“Sehun…” the russet’s quiet greeting is buried under Chanyeol’s loud “Sehun!” and before the raven head even knows, he’s in the taller man’s tight embrace, ears filled by the sound of bright laughter.

“You look amazing!” Chanyeol continues, leaning away just for a second to glance at Sehun’s face before hugging him again—all the while Jongin watches them with a frown on his face. Chanyeol is quick to let go of Sehun when he feels the CEO’s glare on himself, smiling nervously at the russet.

“Jongdae actually offered me a ride, so I’m going to hurry after him. Jongin here offered to take you since you don’t have a car. We’ll see at the restaurant, okay?”

 _Of course,_  Sehun thinks, and Chanyeol’s gone before he even has the chance to answer—which leaves him alone with Jongin.

“Coming?” the russet man asks him, his tone laid-back and warm, reminding Sehun of the night they met. He offers his hand and after a moment of hesitation, the raven head takes it, giving Jongin an unsure smile.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The car ride to the French restaurant the company had booked is actually pretty pleasant and they don’t, not even once, stray away from the usual topics of a conversation between the employer and employee. They talk about work, some annoying clients and boring meetings even Sehun has to attend because Chanyeol can’t take notes to save his life.

As soon as they arrive to the restaurant, only a few minutes later than Jongdae, Minseok and Chanyeol, Sehun loses sight of Jongin. The CEO slips away to eat with people who matter—company-wise, at least—and Sehun goes to sit with people like him. Assistants. Those who don’t matter to the management. It’s unfortunate that both Chanyeol and Jongdae are part of that management, and the only person he really talks to amongst his coworkers is Minseok.

The dinner drags on forever, and while Sehun finds some people genuinely interesting, most of his attention is fixated on the window and the cars passing by. It’s through the reflection that he sees Jongin, sitting a few tables away from them—and it’s just his luck that on that very second he notices Jongin, the russet looks up and locks eyes through the reflection.

He seems surprised, brown eyes widening while Sehun just regards him with a smile, before tuning back to the conversation around him. Sehun somehow even manages to ignore the gaze he feels on him for the rest of the dinner.

It’s at the familiar club when things become hard, again. Sehun dismisses Minseok by saying that he’s only there to get one drink and nothing more, while his coworker seems to have other plans—involving some Chinese guy from the IT-side of the company.

It takes only a few minutes after Minseok has left him alone by the bar counter for someone to take his place. Sehun’s more than a little disappointed when it’s not the familiar dark brown eyes gazing at him, but some random dude’s he thinks doesn’t work at the Kim-company.

“Can I help you?” Sehun asks politely as he smiles at the man, definitely not missing the look he is given.

“You look nice”, is the answer he gets, and it makes him laugh quietly, guessing that the guy must be nervous to blurt something like that out of nowhere.

_Cute._

But it’s true; Sehun knows that he looks nice, he did spent over an hour trying to pick up nice clothes and do something to his unruly hair. Now dressed in tight, black jeans and a dark blue turtleneck that hugs his well-toned body perfectly, pitch black locks framing his face and a dash of eyeshadow on his lids, Sehun knows that he’s drop dead gorgeous. But it’s not like he’s going to act on it or something.

“Thank you”, he accepts the compliment with a nod, his smile becoming something a little more genuine when the guy, most likely younger than him, grins widely. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Really? I was just—” The guy cuts himself off, eyes locking somewhere behind Sehun. He swallows nervously then, making the raven head frown—why does the poor thing look so scared suddenly?

But then he feels a warm presence right behind him, familiar musky, cedarwood scent filling his senses and Sehun almost smiles.

Ah _._

_Jealous, now are we?_

He spins around in his seat, greeting Jongin with a smile, ignoring the way the russet man just glares at the poor guy who tried to flirt with Sehun. The raven head almost laughs when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder, an obvious message of “back the fuck off, kid”. And when the other guy stumbles away with no words said between the three men, Sehun feels bad for him.

“You didn’t need to glare like that”, he says to Jongin when they’re alone, trying not to seem too pleased when the young CEO sits next to him, his loyal glass of whiskey lowered next to Sehun’s water glass.

“He just didn’t seem like a good guy, nothing more”, Jongin grumbles in annoyance, his hand moving down from Sehun’s shoulder to his thigh.  _Daring as usual,_  the raven head thinks, amused. He doesn’t tell Jongin that the guy had actually seemed innocently kind—something Jongin certainly is not.

“Having a good time?” the russet asks after a moment of silence, eyes focused on somewhere else, but his fingers never stop moving on Sehun’s thigh.

The warm touch sends shivers down his spine, reminding him of, once again, the moment of calmness they shared in that hotel bed. It’s a  _painful_  reminder of how nice Jongin’s warm body had felt next to him, his hand on his waist, smile pressed against his skin.

A reminder of how Sehun threw away a good chance to have something nice with a nice man.

“It’s okay”, he answers, quiet and soft, gaze on the dark wooden counter under his arms.

Sehun feels like they’re entering dangerous waters again and half of his brain is telling him to stand up and leave. Jongin would most likely leave him alone for good, then. But the other half, the half that’s obviously stupid but also  _so fucking right_ , is telling him to stay and kiss Jongin breathless.

He sucks in a breath, heart beating loudly in his ears, and turns towards the other man—only to find out that Jongin is already looking at him. He’s so close that Sehun can feel his breath tickle his cheek, dark eyes trying to decide whether to look at Sehun’s lips or eyes.

“Scared?” Jongin asks, leaning closer, the hand on Sehun’s thigh moving up just the slightest.

“Yeah”, he answers breathily. This time Sehun doesn’t even bother to lie.

“Good”, Jongin smiles, lips only an inch away from Sehun’s. “Because so am I.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _It has to have something to do with the club,_  Sehun thinks, because every time he goes there, he somehow ends up leaving with Jongin. (Well, he’s only been there two times but Sehun is still certain that the club has something to do with it.)

Though, this time he doesn’t find himself pressed against some fancy hotel door—instead, he finds himself on his knees inside Jongin’s fancy apartment. (It’s  _hella_  fancy, okay, so Sehun just has to point it out.)

“ _Fuck_ —who taught you to use your tongue like that?” Jongin curses from above him and Sehun turns his gaze up, whining around the length buried deep in his mouth. If there’s anything he owes to Jongin after keeping him on his toes for a month, it’s a good fucking blowjob. Fucking  _and_  a good blowjob, let’s put it that way.

He swirls his tongue over the head of Jongin’s cock, before swallowing around it, earning a pleased moan from the other. Sehun then picks up a slow pace, going all the way down until the tip of Jongin’s cock reaches the back of his throat, humming to keep himself from gagging, before pulling back up.

“Baby, look at me”, Jongin’s hand comes to cup his cheek, lifting his head just the slightest, his cock sitting on Sehun’s swollen lips. “You look  _sinful_.”

There’s drool and some precum trailing down his chin, glimmering tears in his eyes and his neatly styled hair has been completely messed up by the hand between dark locks. There’s nothing more sinful than the way Sehun looks up at him through his long lashes, breathing heavily and anticipation glimmer deep in his eyes.

“Jongin”, Sehun mumbles, voice hoarse. “Want you to fuck my face.”

The russet man curses, grabbing a hold of Sehun’s hair once again. “Is that so? You want me to mess up this pretty face? Fuck you breathless?”

His words are vulgar as always, making Sehun let out a low moan. “Yes, yes please—"

Jongin hushes him, thumb sliding over Sehun’s bottom lip before he takes a hold of his hard length. “Then open up, baby.”

He doesn’t need anymore encouraging, eagerly parting his lips to let Jongin’s cock back into the warm, wet heat of his mouth, moaning in appreciation. The russet man pushes in deep, moving both of his hands into Sehun’s hair, slowly rocking into the other’s mouth.

“You take me so well, Hunnie, like you were made for this. For  _me_.”

His words make Sehun whine, hold tightening around Jongin’s thighs as the man starts to speed up, the hands in Sehun’s hair pulling him down and then back up.

He can’t help but gag, drooling all over himself and Jongin’s cock, when the man speeds up, roughly fucking into his mouth. And to Jongin, the sight in front of him is absolutely marvelous—Sehun on his knees, pretty pink lips stretched over his length as he struggles to take all of him in, eyes fluttering shut.

“So beautiful”, the russet moans, feeling Sehun swirl his tongue around his cock despite how he’s already fucking into the other’s mouth. He grabs a tighter hold of the black locks and forces Sehun all the way down on the cock ruining him, earning a surprised cry from the raven head.

“Mmph!”

Sehun’s muscles clamp down automatically, teeth grazing Jongin’s length ever so slightly as his mouth is used, like he’d be a toy to fuck, made to suck cock. The thought of that is humiliating but hell, Sehun can also feel his own dick harden and Jongin’s moans are more than enough to not make him regret this.

“ _F-fuck,_  Sehun—you’re so good, so good”, Jongin growls, jamming his hips forward at the same time he presses Sehun down, making the raven head gag loudly, throat constricting around his cock so tightly it practically rips the orgasm out of him.

Sehun lets out another muffled cry, forced to swallow. Jongin’s hands leave his hair but Sehun makes sure to clean up his cock real nice, teasing the now oversensitive head just a little before pulling back completely, breathing rapidly.

Gentle hands come to lift him up on the bed—that is way too big for one person, fuck rich people—Jongin kissing him fiercely, wanting to mark every inch of the pale skin.

“You’re so good to me, Sehun”, the russet mouths against Sehun’s neck, making the raven head sigh in content. “So fucking good to me.”

_No, I’m not._

But he doesn’t say that aloud, only grabs a hold on Jongin’s chin to tilt his gaze up. “Fuck me”, Sehun whispers. “Please fuck me.”

And that’s exactly what Jongin does, gladly so because he can see that Sehun’s not ready to talk just yet.

He fucks the raven-haired man hard, just like the last time, forcing at least three orgasms from Sehun, his screams of pleasure loudly echoing in the spacious apartment. He keeps fucking him until Sehun is crying, begging him to relent before he’ll lose his mind and Jongin pulls out only to slam back in seconds later, muttering praises into the other’s ear.

They go at it for hours—at least they both think so—until Sehun can’t hold himself up anymore, falling on the bed, barely conscious and Jongin is just as tired, except maybe a little less sore.

It’s then, bathing in the light of moonlight, covered in sweat and out of breath, that Sehun feels at peace. Just like the last time.

But this time Jongin makes sure to ask: “Are you going to stay until morning? Until  _I_  wake up, too.”

There’s a silent plead in his question, the fingers that are once again dancing on Sehun’s naked waist promising warmth, so much warmth and Sehun finds himself saying yes quite easily.

“As long as you don’t fire me for sleeping with you then yeah, I’ll stay.”

Jongin laughs, the sound relieved and happy. “I was never going to fire you, Sehun. How else could I keep in contact with you?”

“I don’t know—maybe ask for my number or something?” the raven head suggests, rolling onto his other side so he can face Jongin. The other is already looking at him, brown eyes looking almost black in the dim lighting of the room, his smile faint.

“Is that what you want? Because I won’t stop bothering you if you give me your number.”

“Will I be bothered by constant messages of ‘wanna fuck’?” Sehun asks and Jongin snorts, his arm sneaking around the raven’s body to pull him closer.

“I was thinking about something along the lines ‘wanna go on a date with me’ but I mean, sex is not bad either”, Jongin says cheekily, kissing Sehun’s nose in a way that is way too cute and yep, this is definitely them acting all chummy with each other.

Which doesn’t feel bad, not at all.

“Asshole.”

Jongin smirks. “Yeah, but an asshole who’ll soon have your number. And an asshole who will also take you out on a date and fuck you, too.”

“You sure know how to sweet talk to a guy”, Sehun says, bumping his forehead against Jongin’s rather hard. “And I never said I agreed on the whole date thing.”

The mood changes from light to serious in a blink of an eye, when Jongin gives Sehun a long look filled with emotions the raven head barely has anytime to register.

Longing, want, genuine interest, maybe something more.

“Well, will you?” the russet asks softly. “Will you let me take you out on a date?”

Sehun smiles at the other but it’s not a happy smile, before pulling back slightly. “You don’t really want that, Jongin. Not with me.”

Jongin frowns. “And why the fuck not?”

“I’m not good at committing to anything and I don’t want to hurt you because I actually fucking like you, like  _a lot_ , and—”

“Then that’s enough”, he’s interrupted, Jongin pressing a finger on his lips. “That’s enough, Sehun. I like you too,  _a lot_ , and that’s enough because we  _can_  make it work.”

“But you’re my boss and—”

“That’s just an excuse.”

“Yeah, it is”, Sehun sighs, defeated. When Jongin tugs at his arm and pulls him back against his chest, the raven head doesn’t fight, rather just burying his head against the other’s shoulder.

“I’m your boss, yes, but we can make this work. Let’s stay professional at the company, I think we can both do that but it’s our decision what we do on our free time and I’d love to keep it as  _‘we’_ ”, Jongin says, drawling soothing circles on Sehun’s back.

“You’re scared which is normal when committing to something and hell, I’m scared too. I’ve never really committed to anything either—but for you, I’m willing to try because this, this what we have here, is something I’ve never felt with anyone else. Tell me you feel it too, Sehun.”

“I do”, the raven head mutters, voice muffled against Jongin’s skin. “I do feel it.”

“And that’s enough”, Jongin replies, tightening his embrace on Sehun and he’s quick to return it, kissing the other’s tan shoulder.

“That’s enough, Sehun. We’ll figure out the rest on the way. Okay?”

The raven head nods, still afraid but more than that, he’s determined to try. This warmth, this touch, he’s not so willing to lose.

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Bonus (because we all know Jongin can't keep his hands to himself)_

 

“You two are unbelievable! This is the third time I’ve caught you doing something questionable within a month!  _A month_ , Jongin, and it’s only the tenth day!” Joonmyun, the current chairman of Jongin’s company’s management, complains. “I know you two have a hard time keeping your hands off each other but c’mon, you live together! Can’t you do these nasty things at home?”

Sehun coughs awkwardly, leaning against Jongin’s desk as the CEO just smiles, laid-back as usual.

“Joonmyun dear, don’t be so uptight. If you’d have a boyfriend like mine, I bet you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands to yourself either”, the russet says calmly, hand coming to rest on the small of Sehun’s back.

“I don’t have a boyfriend because I have a wife, dumbass! And let this be the fucking last time I have to see Sehun pressed against your desk!” With that, the shorter man stomps away, slamming the office door shut behind him.

“If I correctly remember, we made a deal to stay professional at work when we got together a little over a year ago”, Sehun says as soon as they’re alone again, sending his smug boyfriend a long look.

“C’mon baby, you can’t blame me. You spend all your time at work with Chanyeol and Jongdae, can’t I at least get a small piece of it?”

“At home, yes.”

Sehun flushes red when he feels a hand slide down to his bottom, giving his ass a good squeeze. “Mm, but I can’t wait to get home”, Jongin purrs, leaning to kiss him but Sehun jumps away before he can.

“Your sex drive is out of this world, Jongin”, he growls with red cheeks and an adorable pout on his lips. “I can’t believe you somehow manage to rope me into fucking at work.”

The russet CEO laughs before jumping over his desk, stepping back into Sehun’s personal space with hands on his hips. From there Jongin continues to back him up until Sehun trips and falls on the couch of Jongin’s office, letting out a surprised squeak when the russet man falls on top of him.

“It’s because you like the thrill of it, love”, the russet man chuckles, pressing a kiss on Sehun’s nose and with such gentle actions, the raven head can’t even stay annoyed at him.

“No”, he says, curling his fingers around Jongin’s tie. “It’s because I love you and know how moody you get when you’re frustrated.”

“I love you too, Sehun”, Jongin laughs against his lips a second before kissing him, passionate and warm as ever.

But before they can get any further, the office door flies open once more, Joonmyun stomping right back into the lion’s den.

“One more thing—oh my  _GOD_ , what is wrong with you two? I was gone for less than a minute!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you managed to read through, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated like always:)
> 
> And happy (early) new year to everyone, hopefully you'll have a nice day °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
